Yugioh: Dark Shadows
by adamkoolkid2
Summary: 3 ancient brothers are planning on ressurecting Zorc the Dark One. Our hero Jamie Tsukumo along with the help of his brother Yuma and their freinds get pulled into the ancient war. Can our heroes stop the 3 brothers in their quest to destroy the world? Only time will tell...
1. Episode 1: Welcome to the Circuits

**Hi guys. I'm new to writing here on FanFiction but have been reading for a while. I thought I'd try my hand at a story. Not sure how it's going to go but I did have the first episode already mapped out. I will be working on this for a good while so expect more episodes! Critique is welcome both good and bad :) Oh one minor thing: The story will follow the Anime Rules all of except one: Number monsters can be destroyed in battle (as I'm not planning to have TOO many number monsters in the story just the main ones) (also I refer to overlay units as OLU) Thanks guys hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

Long ago after the defeat of Zorc the Dark One, 3 brothers rose to power. These brothers were known as Dread, Fear and Shadow. They ruled the world with an iron fist and nearly brought it to its knees. However there were 3 legendary warriors that wielded great and powerful magic and they intended to stop the 3 brothers. They fought long and hard against The Brothers and with the aid of the Gods of Olympus they managed to defeat, but not destroy, the 3 brothers.

Now almost 5000 years later the world is threatened again by the same force. Aided by dark and terrible magic the 3 brothers intend to revive Zorc the Dark One and bring about the end of the world. This prompts the Gods of Olympus to rise again and help out 3 new heroes to stop The Brothers and their plan and this time to destroy them. Can our heroes stop them and stop the destruction of the world? Only time will tell….

 **Episode 1: Welcome to the Circuits**

-5 Years Ago-

Jamie Tsukumo was doing terrible. He was in his 5th duel that day after losing the previous 4 and was about to lose this one as well. He had never been a good duelist and just couldn't get to grips with the game or the rules – but he enjoyed duelling, it was fun for him.

As his LP hit 0 he slapped his head and said "Oh man, not again."

His opponent – a young boy with dark blue and pink hair said "Don't worry bro, you will get the hang of it eventually."

Jamie looked at his brother and said "I don't know Yuma, it seems like I will never get better at this, I've tried and tried and i'm not getting anywhere."

As he was saying this Jamie realised just how different he and his brother were. Yuma had all the features of this father, the face, the hair, the looks and the attitude. Jamie however was more like his mother and his sister, Kari. With shoulder length hair that was colored brown he had the soft features of both Kari and his mother. He was average height whereas Yuma was quite small. Jamie was the oldest of the 3 Tsukumos and he'd had to look after both Yuma and Kari when his mother and father had disappeared to go on an adventure around the world and never returned – that had been 4 years ago. The biggest difference between them though was the fact that Yuma was a good duelist, and Jamie wasn't.

Later on that day Jamie, Yuma and Kari sat down to dinner.

"Mmm this is good Kari." Said Jamie "Really good."

He still looked down about his 5 defeats and Yuma and Kari picked up on this.

Trying to cheer him up Kari said "Hey I have an idea. I've heard of this duelling dojo you can go to that really helps you hone your skills as a duelist."

Jamie immediately looked up "Really?" he asked intrigued.

Yuma nodded his head enthusiastically "Yeah bro I've heard of that too, it's supposed to be the best dojo around here."

Jamie was thinking hard about this, he really wanted to get better at duelling and every attempt at it so far was going badly for him.

After a long deliberation he said "You know what? I'm going to go to this dojo and get better. Dueling has always been a part of me and I need to learn to embrace that and believe in myself, and I think this dojo can help me do just that".

Yuma and Kari nodded in agreement and gave him words of encouragement.

A few days after that Jamie set out for the dojo waving good bye to his brother and sister.

"Good luck!" Kari shouted at him still waving.

"You go do it bro, show them all what the Tsukumos are made of!" Yelled Yuma smiling and feeling proud of his big brother.

Jamie turned round and smiled and shouted back "Thanks guys, I won't let either of you down!"

With that he turned back around and walked off into the sunset to start on the path of his destiny…little did he know that his destiny would be intertwined with that of many others.

-Present Day—

"Goooood Afternoon, Ladies and Gentleman!" Yelled the MC over the mic. "Welcome back to Kaiba Dome, where our first duel of the day is about to kick off! The current continental champ, Saito Shizuka, is taking on a person who is new to the Pro Circuit and is debuting in this very match! Yes you heard it right folks this is his first pro duel! Put your hands together for our Champion first though, here he comes Mr Saito Shziukaaaaaa!"

A tall man with short black hair walked out onto the duel field smiling and waving. He took the mic from the MC and addressed his many adoring fans. As he was walking out Jamie was waiting in the wings feeling nervous.

"Don't worry bro you will be fine – just remember everything you have learnt and believe in yourself and most importantly remember what dad taught us – feel the flow!" Yuma whispered in his ear.

Jamie looked back with a smile of thanks and said "I'll do my best Yuma".

"Thankyou, thankyou everybody for coming out here to see me and this match, I'm sure that you will all be entertained!" Jamie heard Saito saying.

Saito gave the mic back to the MC "And now please welcome our challenger Jamie Tsukumooo!"

There was a few scattered applauses as Jamie walked out and he smiled and waved nervously. Been in the pro leagues was what he'd always dreamed of and he'd worked hard to get here – 5 long years to be exact. He had been at a Duel Dojo for those years honing and refining his skills. He had passed the entrance exams for the Pro Circuit with flying colours but when he found out his first duel would be against the continental champ he started to get worried. He walked over to Saito shook hands with him and shuffled his deck. Saito did the same and they both loaded there decks into their duel disks. They each took their places, turned around and activated their duel disks.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

 **Jamie-4000 Hand - 5; Saito-4000 Hand - 5**

They each drew 5 cards and Jamie said "I'll go first if you don't mind." He drew a card from his deck and looked down at his hand. Not a bad start, he thought. "Okay first off I'm summoning Galaxy Wizard in attack mode!"

 **Galaxy Wizard – ATK 0; DEF 1800; Level 4**

"Next up I'm activating Galaxy Wizards special effect, now I can raise its level by 4!"

 **Galaxy Wizard – Level 8**

"Now I'm playing the spell card Galaxy Expedition! This allows me to Special Summon one Galaxy monster from my deck if I have a level 5 or higher Galaxy monster on the field. So I'm bringing out one of my all-time favourites, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon – ATK 3000; DEF 2500; Level 8**

"Now I overlay my Level 8 Galaxy Wizard and my Level 8 Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. With these two monsters I build the overlay network. I XYZ summon Number 62: Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

 **Number 62: Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon – ATK 4000; DEF 3000; Rank 8; OLU – 2**

"And with his first move Jamie Tsukumo has busted out a powerful monster!" Yelled the MC "This could be a duel in the making folks!"

Jamie was loving this, his first pro duel and he had impressed everyone. He was enjoying himself and the duel so much right now. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Jamie–4000 Hand - 3; Saito–4000 Hand - 5**

Saito smiled and said "Good opening move, but is it good enough?"

Jamie looked at him with confusion, not understanding.

Saito just chuckled as he drew his card and said "Watch and learn kiddo. First off I'm special summoning Cyber Dragon. I can Special Summon this card because you have a monster on the field and I don't."

 **Cyber Dragon – ATK 2100; DEF 1600; Level 5**

"Next I'm summoning Cyber Dragon Core to the field! This cards name is treated as Cyber Dragon while it's on the field"

 **Cyber Dragon Core – ATK 400; DEF 1500; Level 2**

"Now I play the spell card Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard two." Saito drew his 3 cards and discarded two to the grave. "Now I'm playing the spell card Power Bond! This allows to perform a fusion summon with monsters on my field, however the fusion monster has double it's attack power! So I'm fusing my two Cyber Dragons in order to Fusion Summon Cyber Twin Dragon!"

 **Cyber Twin Dragon – ATK 2800; DEF 2100; Level 8**

"And as I said thanks to Power Bond, Cyber Twin Dragon has double its attack power!"

 **Cyber Twin Dragon – 5600**

"Correct me if I'm wrong but that's more than your Galaxy Eyes. Cyber Twin Dragon attack Number 62!" With a boom Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon dragon went down. "But I'm not done yet! Cyber Twin Dragon has an effect, it can attack twice in one turn! I'd say you played a good duel only you didn't. Cyber Twin Dragon attack Jamie directly and end this duel!"

"Not so fast!" Jamie said with a smile "I'm activating the trap card Dimensional Prison! This card stops your attack and banishes your Cyber Twin Dragon from the game!"

Saito looked a little pissed off "Fine, I set one card face down and since it's the end of my turn power bonds effect activates. It deals me damage equal to my monsters original attack. I set one card face down and end my turn"

 **Jamie – 2400 Hand – 3, Saito – 1200 Hand – 4**

He's tough, Jamie thought to himself, no wonder he's the continental champion. "Alright my turn!" he shouted drawing is card. Smiling he said "I'm activating Galaxy Soldiers special effect from my hand. By sending one Light attribute monster to the Graveyard I can Special Summon this card to the field in defense mode." He discarded Honest to the graveyard and Special Summoned Galaxy Soldier.

 **Galaxy Soldier – ATK 2000; DEF 0; Level 5**

"And that's not all because Galaxy Soldier has another effect. When it's Special Summoned I can add one Galaxy monster from my deck to my hand and I know exactly which one I want." Jamie added Galaxy Knight to his hand and then said "That's not all though because I have another Galaxy Soldier in my hand!" He discarded Effect Veiler to the grave and Special Summoned his second Galaxy Soldier. "However this Galaxy Soldier cannot grant me the effect of adding a monster to my hand. Now I'm about to show you that it's not just you who can control Cyber monsters! I overlay my two level 5 Galaxy Soldiers! With these two monsters I build the overlay network and XYZ summon Cyber Dragon Nova!"

 **Cyber Dragon Nova – ATK 2100; DEF 1600; Rank 5 OLU - 2**

"But I'm not stopping there. Now I rebuild the overlay network with Cyber Dragon Nova and XYZ summon Cyber Dragon Infinity!"

 **Cyber Dragon Infinity – ATK 2100; DEF 1600; Rank 6; OLU – 3**

"For every OLU that Cyber Dragon Infinity has it gains 200 attack points!"

 **Cyber Dragon Infinity – ATK 2700**

"Now it's time to end this duel! Cyber Dragon Infinity attack Saito directly! Infinity Burst!"

Saito quickly said "Not so fast Jamie! I'm activating the trap card Cyber Offering! With this card I can stop your attack and reduce all damage to 0 until my next turn. All I have to do is remove a Cyber monster from my graveyard. So I'll remove my Cyber Dragon Core and stop your attack!"

Jamie said "That WOULD HAVE BEEN a good move if not for Cyber Dragon Infinity's special ability. By removing one OLU I can negate and destroy your trap card. Sorry Saito this is the end of the duel!"

As Saito's LP hit 0, Jamie felt ecstatic. He'd just won a pro duel in his debut to the Circuit no less. He felt as if he could be on top of the world right now.

There was a stunned silence for a moment and the MC suddenly shouted "And there you have it folks! Jamie has won this duel! I think we need to keep an eye on this new guy he's showing us promising things!"

There was a thunderous round of applause and chants of "Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!"

Jamie turned around and waved to the crowd feeling the happiest he had felt in a long time – even more happier than when he graduated from the Dojo. This was the best day in his life. 

* * *

**Cards of the Day:**

 **Cyber Offering, Trap Card -** When your opponent declares a direct attack banish one "Cyber" Monster from your graveyard. negate the attack and reduce all damage to 0 until your next turn.

* * *

 **Next time on Yugioh: Dark Shadows**

 **Jamie: I feel so good winning my first pro duel guys!**

 **Yuma: We're proud of you bro!**

 **Jamie: Thanks! Hey look its Yusei and Jaden! And Yugi too!**

 **Yugi: Actually it's all of us. You didn't think we'd miss your first duel do you?**

 **This and more in the next episode of Yugioh: Dark Shadows!**


	2. Episode 2: Origin of the Three Brothers

**Previously on Yugioh Dark Shadows**

" **Now it's time to end this duel! Cyber Dragon Infinity attack Saito directly! Infinity Burst!"**

 **Saito quickly said "Not so fast Jamie! I'm activating the trap card Cyber Offering! With this card I can stop your attack and reduce all damage to 0 until my next turn. All I have to do is remove a Cyber monster from my graveyard. So I'll remove my Cyber Dragon Core and stop your attack!"**

 **Jamie said "That WOULD HAVE BEEN a good move if not for Cyber Dragon Infinity's special ability. By removing one OLU I can negate and destroy your trap card. Sorry Saito this is the end of the duel!"**

 **As Saito's LP hit 0, Jamie felt ecstatic. He'd just won a pro duel in his debut to the Circuit no less. He felt as if he could be on top of the world right now.**

 **There was a stunned silence for a moment and the MC suddenly shouted "And there you have it folks! Jamie has won this duel! I think we need to keep an eye on this new guy he's showing us promising things!"**

 **There was a thunderous round of applause and chants of "Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!"**

 **Jamie turned around and waved to the crowd feeling the happiest he had felt in a long time – even more happier than when he graduated from the Dojo. This was the best day in his life.**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Origin of the Three Brothers**

As he walked into a side room Jamie could still hear the roar of the crowd and the chants of his name. He felt elated to have won his first duel. Suddenly he realised who was in the room. Yugi Muto and his wife Tea Gardner stood alongside their son Blizzard. To the right of Yugi were Joey Wheeler and his wife Mai Valentine with their daughter Sarah. Behind them stood Tristan Taylor a long-time friend of his and Yugi's. Right at the back of the room trying to look uninterested were two brothers. One of them tall wearing a long white coat with the initials "KC" emblazoned upon it – this was Seto Kaiba. The other boy was relatively small and wore an orange body warmer – this was Mokuba Kaiba.

To the left of them were Jaden Yuki and his fiancée Alexis Rhodes. Jaden was talking excitedly about the duel to Alexis's brother Atticus. To the side of Atticus was a muscly guy wearing a yellow jacket talking to another guy who was also wearing a yellow jacket. These two were Tyranno Hassleberry and Bastion Misawa. Standing behind them were two brothers – but you wouldn't be able to tell they were if you didn't know. One was tall with dark long hair sporting a dark, black overcoat. He was Zane Truesdale to the left his brother who was very short and wore a blue jacket, this was Syrus Truesdale.

To the right of this group were a group of people known as team 5D's. This group was led by a boy who had black and yellow hair with a strange mark under his eye. He wore a blue jacket with amber gems on the shoulders, he was Yusei Fudo. To the left were his wife Akiza Izinski and their son Keiji Fudo. Beside them were two people deep in conversation one with bright orange hair that was spiked up and another with long blonde hair wearing a white coat, these two were Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas. To the side of them were two small children – these were the twins Leo and Luna.

And of course walking in with him was his own brother and sister Yuma and Kari. To the left of the 5D's group were a small group of people. This group consisted of Kite Tenjo, Reginald Kastle (Shark), Ryo Kastle, Tori Meadows, Bronk Stone, Caswell Francis, Cathy Katherine and Flip.

As Jamie saw all these people one by one he felt a certain amount of gratitude – even for Kaiba who he never really got on with. One by one they all turned and saw him and congratulated him on his recent win.

"We're all proud of you." Yugi said.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Jamie asked.

"You didn't think we was going to miss your first pro duel now did you bro?" Jaden said with a huge grin.

"Thank-you all, this means so much to me." Jamie said with a wide smile, feeling even happier his friends had come to watch him.

"One day you'll be able to give Yugi a run for his money and challenge him for his title." Joey joked.

However Yugi was considering this very carefully "Joey may be right." he said seriously.

Jamie regarded this for a moment and said "You can't be serious Yug; I'm not even in the same league as you."

Yugi just looked at him and said "You have the potential to become a great duellist Jamie. Don't ever forget that and don't ever stop believing in yourself."

Jamie just smiled at him to get that kind of compliment from the King of Games was even better than winning the duel itself. However not everyone was smiling, it was like a dark veil had just been dropped onto the room as everyone started to look serious.

"Now that the congratulations are out of the way, there's something we need to talk to you and Yuma about," Yusei said.

Jamie considered them all for a moment and realised that something had been going on. "What's up guys?" he asked with uncertainty.

"You need to come with us you two, we have someone who wants to meet you – and it's really important," Jaden said.

Jamie and Yuma looked at each other confusingly but both of them said "Okay, lead the way."

Kaiba, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma and Jamie left the room and left the others behind.

"Are they all not coming?" Jamie asked.

"No," Yugi said "This meeting is just for exclusive people only, they will all be filled in soon but for now it's a need to know basis – and they don't need to know yet"

They walked down a corridor and up two flights of steps and entered into a circular room. Sitting in a chair behind a desk was a man.

"This is Dr. Skylar," Kaiba said introducing the man "He researches duel mythology and past events surrounding said mythology"

Dr. Skylar was a tall man but was lean. His blue eyes shone with excitement and his long blue hair flowed freely around him.

"So this is the duelist I've been hearing all about?" asked Dr. Skylar excitedly "Very good, very good."

Jamie wasn't sure what to make of Dr. Skylar at first he thought he was a bit…off. However he listened intently, after all Jaden had said this was really important.

"Now that I have you all here I can tell you the full story. Kaiba, Yugi, Jaden and Yusei already know a bit about this but not the full thing. I had to tell them so they could bring you to me as well," Dr. Skylar said, "Long ago there was a terrible and evil force that threatened our world. This force was known as Zorc the Dark One. He fought the agents of good for the fate of the world but ultimately was destroyed. Not long after that a new power rose in the form of three brothers. These brothers were known as Dread, Fear and Shadow. Like Zorc before them they sought to destroy the world and remake it. They nearly succeeded in doing so. They brought the world to its knees, terror broke out across the earth and when all hope seemed lost an astounding event occurred. Five legendary duellists rose up to combat The Brothers. However they didn't fight alone. Unbeknown to everyone at the time the Legendary Gods of Olympus were overlooking the world. When they decided that the threat had become too powerful they intervened and helped the Legendary Duellists to defeat the brothers. They were not destroyed however, merely imprisoned in The Abyss – a dark world filled with evil monsters and terrible power. To this day no-one knows where The Brothers got their power from although there has been wide speculation about it. Lately things have been occurring – things that happened all those years ago."

Jamie regarded this story for a few minutes he thought he had heard something like this before but couldn't place his finger on when or who had told him. He then suddenly realised what Dr. Skylar had concluded with. "You said things had been occurring lately, things that had happened before? Does that mean these Brothers are back?" he asked nervously.

Dr Skylar shook his head, "We don't know Jamie, there isn't enough proof to 100% say that they are, but it's becoming increasingly likely that's the case. The Gods of Olympus have long since disappeared from our world. Nobody knows where they are or if they even exist. If The Brothers are back then we need the Gods help again. You need to find them – all of you and let them know what is happening. I realise that it isn't much to go on but you need to try your hardest. If they are back then it spells doom for the world unless we can defeat, or even destroy, them again."

They were all stunned. Half an hour ago they were celebrating Jamie's victory and now they were faced with the possibility that the world could be destroyed? How did things turn so quickly? Jamie could tell Dr. Skylar wasn't lying though, he really believed that there was every possibility that Dread, Fear and Shadow could of returned.

"Be careful out there," Dr. Skylar said with a grave voice, "The forces of darkness WILL try and stop you."

"You mean there's more of them out there?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, they are the generals of The Brothers. They are known as The Shadow Captains and there's 5 of them. I don't know their identities but if The Brothers are back then The Shadow Captains will be too – and they are dangerous. They have evolved over time and learnt the new way of duelling and from what I hear they are very skilled duellists matching in power to the likes of Marik Ishtar and Nightshroud."

Yugi and Jaden flinched at hearing this. Yugi had faced off against Mark in the Battle City finals to save the world and knew of his power. Jaden had faced off against Nightshroud for similar reasons and again knew how powerful he was.

"We need to stop them," Jaden said, "If they have that much power they are dangerous not just to us, but to everyone."

Everyone else shook their heads in agreement. Everyone in that room knew one thing – they had been given a mission to do and they intended to carry out that mission to the best of their abilities.

"Any ideas where to start Dr. Skylar?" Yusei asked.

Dr. Skylar looked at Yusei for a moment and then said, "Start by visiting Professor Hawkins, Yugi knows who he is so he can take you there. Ask him if he knows anything about the Gods and if he knows where you should start looking for them. As I said be careful though, as soon as The Shadow Captains get wind of you looking for the Gods they will try and stop you. I wish you all the best of luck, you may go now."

As they were filing out the room, Jamie was deep in thought. So these Brothers wanted to destroy the world and remake it? And they were getting their Captains to do the dirty work for them? Well not if I can help it, Jamie thought, they will have to get through me first. My friends and family are the most important thing and I will not stand their lives been risked like this.

Before they got back to the side room Jaden turned and said "Hey guys I have an idea, why don't we have a duel?"

Everyone agreed that a fun duel would lighten the mood and get everyone to relax again.

"It should be a tag duel," Yusei said, "Makes things more interesting and it will help us to work together."

Kaiba sneered at this and said "Look I may be helping you out with the whole world saving thing, but you can count me out of this little duel of yours. I don't work well with others and besides – I don't need the practise."

They all laughed and shrugged their shoulders. "Wait that means we have an odd number now how's this going to work?" Yuma asked.

"Hmm…," Yugi said thoughtfully, "I'll sit out and watch you guys duel, I don't mind honestly."

"Alright then so it's me and Yuma vs. Yusei and Jaden…this should be interesting," Jamie said.

The four of them activated their duel disks and shouted "Duel!" and drew 5 cards.

 **Jamie and Yuma – 4000; Jaden and Yusei - 4000**

"I'll go first," Jamie said drawing his card. He regarded his hand – not the best to start off with but he could work with it. "First off I'm going to set 2 cards face down. Next I'm going to summon Cardcar D in attack mode! Then I activate its special ability. This lets me send Cardcar D to the grave and draw two extra cards but after I do this it becomes the end of my turn." He drew two cards and said, "Over to you Jaden."

Jaden drew his card and smiled "Okay I'm summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field!"

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman – ATK 1600; DEF 1400; Level 4**

"Next I'm activating Polymerization! With this card I can fuse two monsters together to make a new monster! So I'll be fusing Elemental hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flare Wingman!"

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – ATK 2100; DEF 1200; Level 6**

"Finally I place two cards face down and end my turn"

"My turn then!" Yuma said as he drew his card, "Alright! I'm summoning Gagaga Magician!"

 **Gagaga Magician – ATK 1500; DEF 1000; Level 4**

"Now because I have a Gagaga monster on the field I can special summon Gagaga Child!"

 **Gagaga Child – ATK 800; DEF 1200; Level 2**

"Now I'm activating Gagaga Child's special ability. Once per turn I can make its level match another of my Gagaga monsters that's on the field and I choose Gagaga Magician!"

 **Gagaga Child – Level 4**

"Now I'm overlaying my Level 4 Gagaga Magician with my Level 4 Gagaga Child. With these two monsters I build the overlay network and XYZ summon Number 39: Utopia!"

 **Number 39: Utopia – ATK 2500; DEF 2000; Rank 4; OLU – 2**

"I place once card face down and end my turn, over to you Yusei"

Yusei drew his card and looked at his hand "Okay I'm activating the spell card One for One. This lets me discard a monster to the graveyard and special one level 1 monster to the field from hand or deck. So by discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard I can special summon Sonic Chick!"

 **Sonic Chick – ATK – 300; DEF – 300; Level 1**

"Next I'm summoning the tuner monster Junk Synchron to the field!"

 **Junk Synchron – ATK – 1300; DEF 500; Level 3**

"Now because I successfully summoned Junk Synchron its special ability kicks in. This lets me summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, so come on out Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog – ATK – 800; DEF – 800; Level 2**

"Now I'm tuning up my Quillbolt Hedgehog with my Junk Synchron! From two will come one and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might and combine their courage to Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!"

 **Junk Warrior – ATK – 2300; DEF – 1300; Level 5**

"That's not all though Junk Warrior has a special ability. When it's Synchro Summoned it gains attack equal to the attack of all level 2 or lower monsters on the field and since Sonic Chick is a level 1 monster Junk Warrior gains her attack!"

 **Junk Warrior – ATK – 2500**

"Now Junk Warrior, attack Jamie directly!"

Jamie smiled and said "Good move, but not good enough! Because you attacked me directly I'm allowed to activate Swordsman of Revealing light's effect from my hand! With this effect I can Special Summon him to the field!"

 **Swordsman of Revealing Light – ATK – 0; DEF – 2400; Level 8**

"Fortunately for you your Junk Warrior has more attack points that my monster or else it would have been destroyed thanks to its second special effect."

"Junk warrior attack Swordsman of Revealing Light!" Yusei said.

"Wrong again!" Jamie said with a smile "I activate Light Protection! This protects a Light Attribute monster from been destroyed in battle, and also I take no battle damage from this attack!"

Yusei smiled and said, "I can see why you won your duel Jamie, you're a tough cookie to crack".

Jamie smiled back and said, "You're not so bad yourself, Yusei".

Yusei nodded and said, "I'm placing once card face down and ending my turn."

"My turn then!" Jamie said as he drew a new card, he looked it and smiled "I summon Galaxy Wizard!"

 **Galaxy Wizard – ATK – 0; DEF – 1800; Level 4**

"Next I activate Galaxy Wizard's special effect! Now I can raise its level by 4!"

 **Galaxy Wizard – Level 8**

"Now I'm activating the Spell Card known as Galaxy Expedition! Because I have a Galaxy monster on my field that's Level 5 or above I can Special Summon one Galaxy monster from my deck! So I'm bringing out Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon – ATK – 300; DEF – 2500; Level 8**

"But I'm not stopping there! Because I have 2 or more Light Attribute monsters on the field I can Special Summon this guy! Come forth Guardian of Order!"

 **Guardian of Order – ATK – 2500; DEF – 1200; Level 8**

"Now I'm going for a double XYZ summon! First I overlay Level 8 Swordsman of Revealing Light with Level 8 Guardian of Order. With these two monsters I build the overlay network and XYZ summon Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand!"

 **Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand – ATK – 2800; DEF – 1800; Rank 8; OLU – 2**

"And because it was summoned using Swordsman of Revealing Light, the first time that it would be destroyed it's not! Next I'm overlaying Level 8 Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon with Level 8 Galaxy Wizard! With these two monsters I build the overlay network and XYZ summon Number 62: Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

 **Number 62: Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon – ATK – 4000; DEF – 3000; Rank 8; OLU – 2**

"Now I activate Felgrand's special ability. By using one OLU I can negate the effects of one monster but make it so it's unaffected by other card effects this turn! And I'm choosing my own monster Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon! Now my great beast attack Elemental Hero Flare Wingman!"

Jaden quickly smiled and said "I'm activating the trap card Damage Diet! This cuts all damage I receive in half!"

 **Jamie and Yuma – 4000; Jaden and Yusei – 3050**

"I still have another attack though! Felgrand attack Junk Warrior!" Jamie said. Felgrand swooped down with his sword and cut Junk Warrior in half.

 **Jamie and Yuma – 4000; Jaden and Yusei – 2750**

"I place a card face down and end my turn"

"Back to me then! Draw!" Jaden drew a card and smiled "This is going to be fun! First I'm activating the Field Spell Neo Space! Then I activate Graceful Charity! This lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two!" Jaden drew his three cards and threw two away, "Now I'm activating Monster Reborn! This lets me bring back a monster from the grave so I'm bringing back my old buddy Elemental Hero Neos!"

 **Elemental Hero Neos – ATK – 2500; DEF – 2000; Level 7**

"And because Neo Space is on the field Neos gets a 500 point attack boost!"

 **Elemental Hero Neos – ATK – 3000**

"Next up I'm summoning Neo Spacian Flare Scarab!"

 **Neo Spacian Flare Scarab – ATK 500; DEF – 500; Level 3**

"Flare Scarab gains 400 attack for every spell and trap card on your side of the field and I count 2!"

 **Neo Spacian Flare Scarab – ATK – 1300**

"That won't matter too much though because now I can return Neos and Flare Scarab to the deck in order to bring out a new monster! Go Convert Contact! I summon Elemental Hero Flare Neos!"

 **Elemental Hero Flare Neos – ATK – 2500; DEF – 2000; Level 7**

"Building on Flare scarabs effect, Flare Neos gains 400 attack points for every spell and trap card on the field and I count 5!"

 **Elemental Flare Neos – ATK – 4500**

"Now that's more like it! Go Flare Neos! Attack Number 39: Utopia!"

"Not so fast!" Yuma said grinning, "I'm activating Utopia's special ability! By using one OLU I can negate your attack!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Jaden said, "By discarding Effect Veiler to the grave I can negate Utopia's special ability! Flare Neos continue your attack!" Flare Neos shot a fireball out of his hand destroyed Utopia in one swift movement.

 **Jamie and Yuma – 2000; Jaden and Yusei – 2750**

"I place one card face down on the field which means Flare Neos gets an extra 400 point boost!"

 **Elemental Hero Flare Neos – ATK – 4900**

"I now end my turn!"

"Draw!" shouted Jamie as he drew a new card, "Okay I'm activating Galaxy Eyes Prime Photons special ability! So by discarding one OLU I can raise its attack equal to the rank of all XYZ monsters on the field times 200! And I count that there are total of 16 ranks! That's an extra 3200 attack points!"

 **Number 62: Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon – ATK – 7200**

"7200 attack points! That's crazy!" Yusei said with awe.

"I know right?" Jamie said smiling "Now Galaxy Eyes attack Flare Neos! Primal Photon Stream of Destruction!" Galaxy eyes let out a massive stream of energy and cut down Flare Neos.

 **Jamie and Yuma – 2000; Jaden and Yusei – 450**

"Now because it's the end of the Battle Phase, Galaxy Eyes' attack returns to normal"

 **Number 62: galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon – ATK – 4000**

"I place 2 cards face down and end my turn"

Things were not looking good for Yusei and Jaden now, but Yusei was smiling. "I haven't had this much fun duelling in a long time," he said, "It's my turn now! Draw! First I'm summoning Hyper Synchron to the field!"

 **Hyper Synchron – ATK 1600; DEF – 800; Level 4**

"Now I'm playing a Spell Card known as Call of the Warriors! With this I can Special Summon one Level 4 warrior type monster from my deck! And I'm choosing Max Warrior!"

 **Max Warrior – ATK 1800; DEF – 800; Level 4**

"Now I'm tuning my Max Warrior with my Hyper Synchron! Out of two will come one and out of one will come great cosmic might! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

 **Stardust Dragon; ATK – 2500; DEF – 2000; Level 8**

"Sorry to interrupt but I have a card for you Yusei, I'm activating the trap card knows as Neos Spiral Force! This doubles one monsters attack points and I'm choosing Stardust Dragon!" Jaden said.

 **Stardust Dragon – ATK - 5000**

"Thanks for the boost Jaden!" Yusei said, giving Jaden thumbs up, "Now Stardust attack Felgrand!" Stardust Dragon started to sweep down and fire a cosmic blast out of its mouth.

"No!" Jamie said "I activate the trap card Dimensional Prison! This banished your Stardust Dragon and stops your attack! See I know that stardust can negate cards that are meant to destroy but Dimensional Prison doesn't destroy!"

Yusei started laughing and said, "You always find a way around things don't you Jamie? That was a good move on your part"

Jamie smiled at him and then turned to Yuma and said "Let's end this bro!"

"I end my turn," Yusei said.

"Draw!" said Yuma, "Okay first I'm activating the Spell Card Heavy Storm! This rids the field of all Spell and Trap cards! Now I'm summoning Gagaga Girl!"

 **Gagaga Girl – ATK 1000; DEF 800; Level 3**

"Let's go Gagaga Girl! Attack Jaden directly and end this duel!"

 **Jamie and Yuma – 2000; Jaden and Yusei – 0**

As their LP hit 0 Jaden and Yusei were smiling.

"That was a fun and exciting duel guys you played well," Yusei said.

"Yeah man that was a blast," Jaden said agreeing with Yusei.

"You both played well it was tough there for a while," Jamie said smiling at them both.

"I totally felt the flow in that duel!" Yuma said excitedly, "We SO need to duel again sometime!"

They all laughed and agreed.

* * *

 **Cards of the day:**

 **Light Protection -** When your opponent attacks one of your LIGHT attribute monsters, you can protect it from destruction and take no battle damage.

 **Call of the Warriors -** Search your deck for one Level 4 Warrior type monster and Special Summon it to the field.

* * *

 **Next time on Yugioh: Dark Shadows**

 **Yugi: Everyone, this is Professor Hawkins**

 **Professor Hawkins: Pleased to meet you everyone!**

 **Everyone: Pleased to meet you Professor!**

 **Jamie: Professor what do you know about the Gods of Olympus?**

 **Professor Hawkins: You should sit down...this is going to be a long story...**

 **That and more on the next Episode of Yugioh: Dark Shadows!**

* * *

 **Just thought i'd leave a note here saying that I will welcome any advice or tips anyone can give me of making this story better. I feel it needs something more to it but not sure what yet. I need to get a flow going. If you want to help out or add some stuff to the story please feel free to send me a pm and I will give you my email address and we can work something out!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this episode!**

 **Thanks**

 **adamkoolkid2**


	3. Episode 3: The Shadow Captains

**Previously on Yugioh: Dark Shadows**

" **Draw!" said Yuma, "Okay first I'm activating the Spell Card Heavy Storm! This rids the field of all Spell and Trap cards! Now I'm summoning Gagaga Girl!"**

 **Gagaga Girl – ATK 1000; DEF 800; Level 3**

" **Let's go Gagaga Girl! Attack Jaden directly and end this duel!"**

 **Jamie and Yuma – 2000; Jaden and Yusei – 0**

 **As their LP hit 0 Jaden and Yusei were smiling.**

" **That was a fun and exciting duel guys you played well," Yusei said.**

" **Yeah man that was a blast," Jaden said agreeing with Yusei.  
**

" **You both played well it was tough there for a while," Jamie said smiling at them both.**

" **I totally felt the flow in that duel!" Yuma said excitedly, "We SO need to duel again sometime!"**

 **They all laughed and agreed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Shadow Captains**

After the duel ended they all got serious again.

"I think we should leave as soon as possible to see Professor Hawkins," Yugi said, "Kaiba seen as you're in on this mission can we use your jet to fly there?"

"I'm only saying yes because I'm doing the whole saving the world thing with you Yugi, don't think this makes us friends or anything," Kaiba said.

"We ARE friends Kaiba, even if you can't admit it to yourself," Yugi replied.

"We should go then," Jamie said, "The sooner we see the Professor, the sooner we can find out what we need to know."

The 6 of them agreed and turned to the others.

"We will let you know whats going on when we know," Yusei said, "Until then stay vigilant and don't worry about us, we will be fine."

They walked off to the airstrip that was just beyond the Kaiba Dome. They filed into the jet and was soon in the air.

A few hours later they touched down in Domino City. As they got off the plane, Jamie could of sworn he had seen someone out of the corner of his eye…someone he knew very well. It's just my imagination, he thought, she can't be here.

They loaded into a taxi and Yugi gave the driver Professor Hawkins address. 15 minuets later they pulled up outside a big house.

"Wow the Professor must be doing well for himself," Jade said, excited at seeing the huge house.

Yugi chuckled and said, "Yes he does well."

They got out and walked up to the front door. Yugi knocked three times and a few seconds later a small girl with blonde pigtails answered the door.

"Yugi muffin!" the girl said, "I knew you'd return to see me!"

Yugi laughed and said, "Hello Rebecca, it's nice to see you again."

She leaped and gave Yugi a hug and invited them inside.

"You brought friends," Rebecca said.

"Yes Rebecca we're here to see your grandfather, this is Jamie, Yuma, Jaden, Yusei and of course you remember Kaiba," Yugi said, smiling.

"Nice to see you everyone," Rebecca said with a smile and then turned to Yugi and asked, "Why do you want to see my Grandpa?"

"We believe he has important information for us," Yugi said, "information that could help us save the world."

Just then, and old man walked down the stairs. He may have been old but the strength that radiated off him was impressive. Professor Hawkins was a medium built man with silvery hair and a silver moustache.

"Yugi!," Professor Hawkins said beaming, "How lovely to see you here again, but what brings you here?"

"We were sent here Professor," Yugi said, "We need to ask you a couple of things. But first let me introduce my friends. This is Jamie, Yuma, Jaden, Yusei and of course Kaiba."

They each greeted Professor Hawkins in turn. After the greetings were out of the way Professor Hawkins turned back to Yugi.

"How may I be of service Yugi?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"As I said we were sent here Professor, by Dr. Skylar," Yugi said, "He said you might have some information for us that would greatly help us."

"Dr. Skylar sent you here? He definitely must think that I know something then," Professor Hawkings said slightly confused.

Jamie spoke up then and said, "Professor, what do you know about the Legendary Gods of Olympus?"

"The Gods of Olympus?" Professor Hawkins asked curiously, "Well I know that they were once mortals. There was a huge battle and after they won they declared themselves Gods. Three brothers; Zeus, Hades and Poseidon ruled over Olympus and bore many children. Hercules is the only one that has ever been seen though. The others hide in the shadows, silently watching and waiting."

Everyone in the room was hanging on to the Professor's words. Yuma then piped up and said, "Professor do you know where we could find them? We have a mission to do. We believe that The Brothers are back; Dread, Fear and Shadow. And the only ones who can help us stop them are the Gods."

Professor Hawkins face fell, "If The Brothers are back then you will definitely need the Gods help. I've heard rumours that they are kept hidden," he turned to Jamie while he said this, "in your old duel dojo, Jamie."

Jamie was perplexed, all this time the Gods could have been under his nose and he didn't realise it? Why didn't his master tell him?

"Seek out the dojo and talk to your old master," Professor Hawkins said, "He will be able to assist you greatly."

Jamie just nodded unable to speak. He couldn't believe all of this, after 5 long years he was going to return to the place where it all began.

"Looks like it's back to New Domino City then," Yuma said anxious to get going.

A few hours later and they were back in New Domino. They made a quick stop off at the Kaiba Dome to let the others know what was going and that they shouldn't be too long in getting back – possibly a couple of days. As they were getting ready to depart, something was niggling at Jamie. He turned round to Yuma and was about to say something but thought better of it. Should he tell Yuma who he thought he had seen? Had he even seen her or was it just wishful thinking? Yuma turned around and regarded his brother.

"What's up bro?" he asked.  
"Nothing…it's nothing," Jamie replied with a smile, hoping he had convinced his brother.

"Hmm…okay," Yuma said, not entirely convinced but he let it drop.

Half an hour later they were set to go. They said their goodbyes to the others and set out.

"You do know where you're going don't you?" Kaiba asked, not entirely convinced that Jamie knew his way.  
"I've walked this path before Kaiba," Jamie replied, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Not long into the walk Jaden had declared that he needed to stop and have a rest. The others agreed this would be a good idea.

"Let's not stay too long though," Yusei said, "We need to make haste if we're going to reach the dojo."

Suddenly Jamie looked up and spotted something – or rather someone. Standing on the edge of the forest they had reached was a hooded figure in a long dark cloak. The figure advanced towards them and Jamie went on the defensive. The others soon followed suit.  
"Stay vigilant and aware," Jamie said, "There could be more of them."

The hooded figure stopped before them and lowered her cloak. A young woman stood there. She had long white hair and bright blue eyes…eyes that Jamie remembered.

"It is you," he said slowly, "I thought I saw you earlier…what are you doing here Cleo?"

Cleo smiled, but it was twisted smile, "I've been tracking you ever since you arrived in Domino City, Jamie."

"You know her?" Yugi asked, "How?"

"Me, Yuma and Cleo are old friends…actually me and Cleo were…involved for a while," Jamie said.

"Those days are long gone now Jamie," Cleo said, "I'm a different person now."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Follow me and you will find out…if you dare," Cleo said laughing.

"It could be a trap," Yusei said.

"We have no choice," Jamie replied, "We need to find out what she knows and why she's following us."

The others agreed with this and they started to follow Cleo. She led them through the forest into a clearing where 5 other hooded figures were waiting.

"What's the meaning of this Cleo?" Yuma demanded, "Who are these people?"

Cleo turned around and smiled again, "We are The Shadow Captains, Yuma."

All of them suddenly froze. The Shadow Captains, the ones Dr. Skylar had warned them about. This was bad, really bad.

In turn the other hooded figures each lowered their hoods. As they did the group became more and more shocked. Each of The Shadow Captains was someone they knew.  
"Kalin," Yusei said.

"Bakura," Yugi said.

"Noah," Kaiba said.

"Yubel," Jaden said.

"Vector," Yuma said.

"I thought The Shadow Captains came from the Old Age?" Jamie said, confused.

"The original Shadow Captains did," Kalin said, "However they weren't…adequate for the job at hand. The Brothers decided to let them go and recruit new Captains…that's how we got the job." He said this with great delight as if it was an honour to be serving The Brothers.

"First a Dark Signer now a Shadow Captain Kalin?" Yusei said outraged, "Don't you ever learn?"

Kalin regarded his old friend, "Be quiet Yusei, you know nothing about me anymore. I live for power now, and that's exactly what The Brothers have given me!"

Yusei couldn't believe what he was hearing. After he defeated Kalin when he was a Dark Signer he thought he had dispelled his lust for power…apparently not.

"Fortunately for you guys…we won't be duelling you yet. Our masters have told us to wait," Noah said, "We just wanted you to know who we were and to tell you that we WILL be coming for you soon…and we will destroy you. You will never find the Gods and you will fail in your mission."

"Not likely!" Jaden said looking at Yubel even though it was Noah who had spoken, "You will never stop us Yubel! As long as we believe in ourselves and each other there is nothing we can't do!"

Yubel just laughed at this, it was a horrible, menacing laugh. "Pathetic," she said, "Really pathetic. You believe that FREINDSHIP can save you? Hahaha, you know nothing of the dark powers that we possess. Powers that come from The Abyss itself!"

"We will leave you for now," Cleo said, "But expect to see us soon…very soon."

And with that a cloud of dark smoke enveloped them and they disappeared. The group was still shocked at the revelation; no one spoke for a few minutes.

"So we have a new problem," Yugi said.

Jamie nodded, "Yes we do Yugi and we need to solve it. We need to save our friends."

"Speaking of that," Yusei said speaking to Jamie, "What's with you and Cleo? You said you two were involved."

With a sigh Jamie started talking, "We grew up together. Me, Yuma, Kari and Cleo. Kari and Cleo were best friends and we just tagged along. Cleo and I started getting real close, getting to know each other. Before we knew it we had fallen for each other and started dating. Kari wasn't TOO impressed that her best friend was dating her brother but she soon came round to the idea. Yuma was ecstatic about it and was happy for me. We dated for a few months and then all of a sudden, Cleo disappeared. I looked for her for months but never found a trace of her. I was heartbroken. Now I know why she disappeared…she was recruited as a Shadow Captain. I need to save her, as do you all with your friends.

"Well I can agree with that," Yusei said, "Me and Kalin have been through a lot together…and I will save him."

"Well I don't care what happens to Noah," Kaiba said, "He can rot for all I care."

Jamie shook his head, "No Kaiba, that's just the point. You DO care. I saw how you looked at Noah, you was concerned for him. He may have put you through a rough time but he is still your family…and deep down you want and need to save him."

"You're delusional," Kaiba said, "I don't care about that little runt."

"You keep convincing yourself that no-one is your friend and you don't care about anyone but yourself and Mokuba," Yugi said, "But that's not true is it Kaiba? Look at all the times we have worked together. Stopping Dartz and Zorc to name two."

"I didn't do that out of friendship Yugi!" said Kaiba, getting pissed off, "I did it because it was the right thing to do at the time!"

Yugi shook his head, "Kaiba, one day you will learn that there are people that care about you, and consider you a friend."

"Whatever," Kaiba said unconvinced and walked away.

"Well there's one thing that we can agree on," Yuma said darkly, "And that's that Vector doesn't deserve to be saved."

Jamie turned and looked at his brother as thought he was going to disagree with him however he said, "I agree Yuma. Vector put us through a lot and nearly destroyed us. He's the only person I don't care about saving."

"What happened with Vector?" Jaden asked.  
Yuma and Jamie filled them in about how Vector nearly destroyed them with the rest of the Barians and the Number Cards. After they were done everyone was convinced that Vector didn't deserve to be saved.

"Well now that's out of the way, let's go find Kaiba and get to the dojo," Jamie said.

They found Kaiba on the other end of the forest. He was staring at something in the distance.

"Is that the dojo?" Kaiba asked, intrigued.

A huge building was at the top of the mountains. It was oriental in design and had two huge stone monuments on the outside.

"Yes," Jamie said, "That's where I learnt to duel 5 years ago." He had a familiar feeling return to him. He remembered every duel practice and lesson that he had ever done inside that very building. When he graduated from the dojo his master said that he was very proud of him and that he had been one of the best and top students he ever had the pleasure of teaching.

They walked up the long stairway leading to the dojo. As they approached the door Jamie got nervous. It had been a long time since he saw his old master. He knocked on the door loudly and it echoed all around them. The huge door swung open by itself and they walked inside.

Inside the dojo there were many pictures hung around the walls – pictures of people that were in the group.

"Hey look! There's a picture of Yugi and Kaiba in the Battle City Finals! And over there is Jaden duelling Nightshroud!" Yusei said, awed at the pictures.

Around them students young and old alike were studying and duelling. It brought back memories to Jamie and he couldn't help but smile.

Just then a small old man had appeared behind them. They were commenting on the pictures and how well the students were doing in their duels and studies.

"Yes they are doing well, but no one studied harder or duelled with so much heart as you Jamie," the old man said.

Jamie recognized the voice and turned around quickly. As he saw the old man he had a huge smile on his face.  
"Master Hideyoshi!" Jamie exclaimed, "It's good to see you again sir!"

Hideyoshi smiled tiredly and said, "And the same goes for you Jamie, but do tell what has brought you back here? Surely you don't need any more lessons? I saw your first pro duel and I was very impressed."

Jamie smiled at this and said, "Thankyou Master. But no I'm not back to study again, we have come here of utmost importance and we believe you can help us."

"I can certainly try," Hideyoshi said, "What's the matter?"

"We're here on an important mission. We have reason to believe that The Brothers are back. In fact just recently we confirmed this…we met their Captains. Professor Hawkins sent us here because he believes you know where the Legendary Gods of Olympus are," Jamie said.

"I knew you'd return here one day with this mission. You were my very best student while you was here," Hideyoshi said with pride, "Follow me."

He led them into a side room, one which Jamie had never entered before.

"I didn't even know this room existed Master," he said looking around at the room.

The room itself was quite plain and small, however Jamie sensed that he had brought them in here for a reason.

"No you wouldn't have," Hideyoshi said, "I never told you or any other student about this room. It's my own private room…and you're about to see why."

He walked over to the table in the middle of the room and opened one of the drawers on it. He pulled out a small box and opened it.

"Take a look at these," he said, turning around to the group.

In his hand he held four cards. It took a few seconds for them to realise what he was holding.

"But these are the Gods!" Yugi said, "The Legendary Gods of Olympus!"

Hideyoshi smiled and said, "Yes you're right Yugi, that's exactly who they are. I've been waiting for all of you to come for quite a while now. After all you are the six Legendary Duellists the prophecies have spoken of."

"Master, how long have you had these cards?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, a long time now," Hideyoshi said vaguely, "They were entrusted to me by an old friend and I promised I would look after them until the time came where they would need to be used. And that time is now."

He turned back around and set the cards on the table. As he turned back to the group he got serious.

"But first, Jamie, we need to see if you are worthy of holding these cards."

He started to chant, "Gods of Olympus hear me now, move along us and allow us to speak to you freely!"

There was a loud boom and a figure appeared before them. He was big and muscly and power radiated from him. Power like they had never witnessed before.

"Why have you summoned me, Hideyoshi?" the figures voice boomed around the tiny room.

"Zeus, I bring before you my best and brightest student. We need to see if he is worthy of holding the cards. The Brothers have returned and we need your help," Hideyoshi said with the slightest of respect in his voice.

"The Brothers have returned?" Zeus said, "Interesting…I thought we had sealed them away for good. Very well Hideyoshi if this student of yours is as good as you say he is he may very well be worthy to hold the cards. However he will need to prove himself first. Which of these is your student?"

Jamie stepped forward and said "I am, sir."

"Hmm, very well. Your test will be to duel your old master…and win. Only then will you be able to hold the cards."

Jamie considered this for several minutes. Duel my old master? He thought, can I really do that? Can I win against him? He taught me everything that I know….he then checked himself. Of course I can do this! This is my final test and if I believe in myself and my deck there's no obstacle I can't overcome! He turned back to Zeus and said, "I accept your challenge."

* * *

 **Next time on Yugioh: Dark Shadows**

 **Jamie: Prepare yourself Master! This is one duel I won't lose!**

 **Hideyoshi: You're good Jamie but I'm better! I taught you everything you know!**

 **Yusei: This duel is going to go down in history!**

 **Yugi: Jamie isn't looking so good**

 **Yuma: Bro! I lend you my power!**

 **Jamie: GO SHINING DRAW!**

 **That and more on the next Episode of Yugioh: Dark Shadows**

* * *

 **Hi guys! This is the first Episode that doesn't contain a duel. This is because I wanted to add a bit more backstory to Jamie and Yuma and I'm dedicating the next Episode mostly to the duel. More backstory will be added to Jamie, Yuma and Cleo in a few episodes (flashbacks will occur) and you will get to find out how they came to be freinds and how Jamie and Cleo connected with each other. As always critique and help is always welcome. Hope you enjoyed this episode!**


End file.
